


You are amazing!

by AikoFanFan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoFanFan/pseuds/AikoFanFan
Summary: In which Victor loses his cool and tells how amazing Hop is.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor, kinda? Sorta? - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	You are amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for a friend so here ya go.

Hop flinches as his Cinderace changes back to normal and faints, calling his Pokémon back to its pokeball. That was his last Pokémon. He had lost. He lightly stomp his foot against the grass but looks up and smiles anyway. But when the dust and smoke dies down, he saw something he wasn’t expecting, his rival, his friend, Victor, crying. Tears pouring down his face. 

The stadium was cheering and he didn’t know what the announcer was saying now. He wasn’t focused on that. Why was Victor the one crying? Why wasn’t he happy that he had won?

Rather than calling his Pokémon back to its pokeball Victor ran across the field at full speed to Hop. The stadium went quiet when they all took notice at was going on. 

“Victor what are you-!”

Hop was cut off when his friend hugs him, arms around his shoulders tightly. They both fall over after Hop lost his balance. Now he could hear Victor’s loud sobbing. 

“Are you so happy you won you’re crying, mate?” Hop laughs. 

“NO!”

No? Why?

“You wanted this so badly. To be the one to win. To be the one to face your bother at the finals!” Victor cries. “Every time you challenged me to a battle I was hoping you’d be the one to win! But I always did. The gap between us never changed.”

“Victor I-“

“You tired so hard. Changing up your team. Doing different styles and I still won. I know we’re rivals but I didn’t want to be the one to take your dream away. I wanted to see you succeed!” Victor cries. Hop pushes them up into a sitting position, that’s when Victor pulls away and Hop could see up close how upset his friend was. “You were always putting yourself down even more after you lost against Bede.”

“I guess I was but I am Leon’s-“

“SO WHAT?!”

Hop goes wide eye when Victor snaps at him. 

“You’re amazing Hop! As a person. As a rival. As a friend. As a trainer!” Victor hiccups. “It doesn’t matter that you’re Leon’s younger brother. You shouldn’t compare yourself to him.”

Victor sniffles and hiccups as his words settle with Hop. He hadn’t realized how his friend felt during their journey here. 

“I knew only one of us could make it past this mark and I was hoping it’d be you. Just so you could see how amazing you are. To boost yourself up but....I guess it didn’t work out that way. I wanted to hold back but I know that would just upset you.” Victor went on to say. It was at this point Leon walks out to the pitch, helping the two up and leading them away from the eyes of the crowd. 

In the locker room after changing out of their uniforms and back to their clothes. Victor’s Inteleon stayed with Victor outside its pokeball, worried about its trainer. Meanwhile Hop stood with Leon. 

“Leon?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you hear what Victor said?” Hop asks. His older brother nods, mentioning how the rotom cameras got everything on the big screen. 

“He really wanted you to be the one to win. Huh?” Leon says. Hop nods and looks over to his friend. He thought for a moment before patting his cheeks like he did before their battle and walks over to Victor. 

“Victor!”

Said friend looks up to Hop, his eyes red and puffy from crying. 

“Don’t be sad. Yeah I did want this but maybe this is a strange way of life saying this isn’t the right path for me.” Hop explains. “If you really think I’m that amazing then I’ll just find a new path. One for me!”

Victor smiles and Hop gave him his big grin before he pulled his friend into a hug. 

“Please don’t worry about me. Your words have lit a new fire in me. But now I want you to focus on finishing what we started back in Postwick!” Hop states and let’s Victor go and points to Leon. “And that’s defeating Leon and becoming the new champ!”

Said Champion grins at the two. Victor looks to Inteleon and they both nod. 

“I think we can keep that promise!” Victor said, his Pokémon agreeing. 

“Good.” Hop says, still keeping his grin.

“Hey Hop.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you got your spark back.” Victor says, seeing the light back in his friend. Hop stutters a little before playfully shoving him, making him laugh. 

“Oh go and become the new champ!”


End file.
